Various optical scanners are known for such applications as data storage, bar code reading, image scanning (surface definition, surface characterization, robotic vision), and lidar (light detection and ranging). Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art scanner 50 generates a moving spot of light 60 on a planar target surface 10 by focusing a collimated beam of light 20 through a focusing lens 40. If the assembly is for reading information, reflected light from the constant intensity spot 60 is gathered by focusing lens 40 and returned toward a detector (not shown). To write information, the light-source is modulated. To cause the light spot 60 to move relative to the surface 10, either the surface 10 is moved or the scanner 50 is moved. Alternatively, the optical path could have an acousto-optical beam deflector, a rotating prism-shaped mirror, a lens driven galvanometrically, or by piezoelectric positioners. Scanners also fall into two functional groups, raster and vector. Both types generally use the same types of beam deflection techniques.
Higher-speed raster scanners use either spinning prism-shaped (polygonal cross-sectioned) mirrors or multifaceted spinning holograms (hologons). Performance parameters for these conventional beam deflection techniques are listed in Table 1. The discrete optics in these devices are generally associated with high costs for mass manufacture, assembly and alignment.
The performance parameters listed in Table 1 assume different levels of importance depending on the optical scanning application For raster scanning to cover extended surface areas, the emphasis is on speed, area resolution, and scan efficiency. Wide bandwidth is needed if the surface is to be color scanned. For applications requiring vector scanning of precise paths at high resolution, the optical system typically uses a monochromatic, focused spot of light that is scanned at high speed with low wavefront distortion and low cross-axis error. Optical data storage has been a prime application of this type of optical scanning.
In optical data storage media, information is stored as an array of approximately wavelength-size dots (bit cells) in which some optical property has been set at one of two or more values to represent digital information. Commercial read/write heads scan the media with a diffraction-limited spot, typically produced by focusing a collimated laser beam with fast objective lens system as shown in FIG. 1. A fast objective lens, one with a high numerical aperture, achieves a small spot size by reducing Fraunhofer-type diffraction. The spot is scanned by moving an assembly of optical components (turning mirror, objective lens, position actuators) over the optical medium, either along a radius of a disc spinning under the spot or across the width of a tape moving past the head. The assembly moves in one dimension along the direction of the collimated laser beam. As the disk spins or the tape feeds, the line of bit cells must be followed by the spot with sufficient precision to avoid missing any bit cells. The fine tracking is achieved by servo mechanisms moving the objective lens relative to the head assembly. An auto-focus servo system is also necessary to maintain the diffraction limited spot size because the medium motion inevitably causes some change in the mean/medium separation with time. Proper focus adjustment is possible because the medium is flat and smooth. Such a surface reflects incident light in well-defined directions like a mirror. Light reflected from the medium is collected by focusing optics and sent back along the collimated beam path for detection.
Scanning by several spots simultaneously is used to achieve high data rates through parallelism in one known system called the CREO(copyright) optical tape system. One scanning device that avoids reliance on discrete optical elements to achieve scanning is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,788. In this scanner, an optical fiber is supported rigidly at one end in a cantilevered fashion. The supported end of the fiber is optically coupled to a light emitting diode or photo diode for transmitting or receiving light signals, respectively. The fiber is free to bend when a force is exerted on it. The fiber can thus be made to scan when light from the light-emitting diode emanates from the tip of the fiber ss the fiber is forced back and forth repeatedly. To make the fiber wiggle back and forth an alternating electric field, generally perpendicular to the axis of the fiber, is generated. The fiber is coated with a metallic film. A charge is stored on the film, especially near the tip, by forming a capacitance with a metallized plate oriented perpendicularly to the fiber axis (optically at least partly transparent). The stored charge makes the fiber responsive to the electric field.
A drawback of this device is the limit on the speeds with which the fiber can be made to oscillate. The device requires a series of elements to move the fiber: an external field-generating structure, a DC voltage source to place charge on the fiber coating, an AC source to generate the external field. Another drawback of this prior art mechanism is the inherent problem of stress fractures in the fiber optics. Bending the fiber repeatedly places serious demands on the materials. Problems can arise due to changes in optical properties, changes in the mechanical properties causing unpredictable variation in the alignment of the plane followed by the bending fiber, the amplitude of vibration, the natural frequency of vibrations, and structural failure. Still another limitation is imposed by the need to place a conductor between the fiber tip and the optical medium to form the capacitance. This places another optical element between the fiber tip and the scanned surface and makes it impossible to sweep the tip very close to the scanned surface as may be desired for certain optical configurations.
Another prior art scanning device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,469. This patent specification describes a number of different devices to oscillate the end of an optical light guide or optical fiber. One embodiment employs a piezo-electric bimorph connected to the free end of a device to which the free end of an optical fiber and a focusing lens are attached. Reflected light is directed back through the fiber to a beam splitter which directs the reflected light out of the bidirectional (outgoing/return) path at some point along the fiber remote from the source of light. The above embodiment uses a simpler prime mover, a piezo-electric bimorph. However, the need for a focusing lens attached to the end of the fiber, by increasing the mass, imposes difficult practical requirements for high speed oscillation of the fiber. In addition, to achieve very small projected spot size requires a high numerical aperture at the output end of the focusing optics. It is difficult to achieve this with the conventional optics contemplated by the ""469 disclosure. Furthermore, the reciprocation of the fiber as described in the ""469 patent requires a multiple-element device. Friction between the motor and the fiber can cause changes in the optical properties of the fiber, and mechanical changes in the motor, the fiber, or the interface, that result in changes (which may be unpredictable) in the amplitude of oscillation or the resonant frequency of the motor-fiber combination (which might generate, or be susceptible to, undesired harmonics). Also, the process of assembly of such a combination of a motor and a fiber presents problems. Ideally, for high frequency operation, the device would be very small.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,468 describes an optical scanner that employs a large number of fibers to can a surface. Light from a pulsed laser is directed to a series of beam splitters with each arranged along the path of the beam to direct a portion of the beam to a respective input end of a fiber optic light guide. Each fiber is a different length, so that each takes a different amount of time to emit its respective portion of the pulse at its output end. The output end of the longest fiber is located at one end of an array that is imaged on a target surface by a focusing lens. When a pulse of light hits the beam splitters, the portion of the pulse directed to the shortest fiber by its respective beam splitter takes the shortest time to reach the output end and be imaged on the target. The second portion is emitted by the second-shortest fiber in turn. Because the output ends of the fibers are arranged progressively in a line with the shortest fiber at one and the longest at the other end, the pulse produces a spatial and temporal scan across the target. Although this device has the advantages of requiring no movable parts to perform the scanning, the beam splitters cut the pulsed lasers beam intensity down substantially. Also, each fiber is used for scanning only once during each laser pulse.
Common to all storage/retrieval devices is the need for greater and greater data rates. Increases in speed have been achieved by increasing the speed of scanning. However, there are practical limits, particularly with regard to the writing operation, relating to physical properties inherent in the optical media.
Also common to the applications of optical scanning technology is the need for great precision in the focus of the scanning light source and the return signal.
An optical scanner employs a scanning head provided with an array of light-emitting apertures. According to one embodiment, for example, light is directed through wave-guides or optical fibers, embedded in the scanning head, to the apertures. The head is oscillated by a micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) motor. This generates a rapidly sweeping array of light spots on the scanned surface. Light is projected to a scanned surface and collected through the same apertures. In one alternate embodiment described herein with various others, the scanning head is provided with separate optical fibers, one for each light spot. Each fiber is vibrated by a separate MEMS motor and individually oscillated in synchrony.
According to an embodiment, the invention provides a scanning device for scanning a target surface. The device includes a light-emitting base element with at least one internal light source and an array of output apertures from which light from the light source is emitted. The base element is movable with respect to a media element. The light-emitting base element is positioned with respect to the target surface so that light spots corresponding to the array of output apertures are projected onto the target surface. A motor is connected to drive the base element such that the output apertures are oscillated along a direction parallel to a line defined by an arrangement of the array. The magnitude of the oscillation is such that adjacent light spots sweep separate or slightly overlapping regions of the target surface. According to a variant, the light spots are formed by an optical focusing element arranged between the array of output apertures and the target surface which focuses light from the array of output apertures onto the surface. In one variation, the focusing element has an approximately 1:1 magnification. An embodiment may include a light detector positioned to detect light from the array of apertures and returned from the target surface. Another may provide that the base element include a plurality of optical fibers, each connected to a respective output aperture. Another variant provides that the base element include optical fibers, each connected to a respective output aperture. The base element also includes multiple detectors, each connected to receive light emitted by the respective output aperture and returned from the target surface through the output aperture. A further feature provides that each of the detectors is connected to a respective optical fiber by an optical directional coupler in such a way that the light returned through the respective output aperture is directed to the detector. Still another variant includes an optical focusing element arranged between the output apertures and the target surface to focus light onto the surface. In still another variation, an optical focusing element is arranged between the output apertures and the target surface to focus light from the output apertures onto the surface while the optical focusing element and the base element are fixedly interconnected so that the optical focusing element is oscillated with the base element by the motor.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the invention provides a scanning device for scanning a target surface. The device has a light-emitting base element with at least one internal light source and an array of output apertures from which light from the light source is emitted. An optical focusing element is arranged between the array of output apertures and the target surface to focus light from the array of output apertures onto the surface. This images a corresponding array of light spots onto the target surface. A motor is connected to drive at least one of the base element and the optical focusing element relative to the target surface so that the array of light spots is oscillated along a direction parallel to a line defined by an arrangement of the array of light spots. The magnitude of the oscillation is such that adjacent light spots sweep separate or slightly overlapping regions of the target surface. A variant provides that the focusing element has an approximately 1:1 magnification. Another variant provides a light detector positioned to detect light from the apertures that is returned from the target surface. Respective optical directional couplers may be used to direct light returned through the respective output aperture to each of the detectors. The optical focusing element and the base element may be fixedly interconnected such that the optical focusing element is oscillated with the base element by the motor.
According to still another embodiment, the invention provides a scanning device for scanning a target surface. The device has a base with at least one light source optically connected by a series of light guides to an array of output apertures. An optical focusing element arranged between the array of output apertures and the target surface focuses light from the output apertures onto the surface. This forms a corresponding array of light spots on the target surface. A motor is connected to drive at least one of the base element and the optical focusing element relative to the target surface such that the array of light spots is oscillated to sweep an area of the target surface defined by an arrangement of the array of light spots, a movement of the base relative to the target surface, and an oscillation of the array of light spots. Optionally, the magnitude of the oscillation is such that adjacent light spots sweep separate or partly overlapping regions of the target surface. Also optionally, the base has a plurality of detectors, each connected to receive light emitted by a respective output aperture and returned from the target surface through the output aperture.
A laser source, which could be fundamental mode or multimode, applies light to the respective base ends of light guides arranged in an array. Light is emitted from light output apertures from a base in which the light guides are formed. The light guides could be optical fibers. The arrangement of output apertures produces a straight-line array of points of light on a target surface when the array is positioned in the image plane of focusing optics and the target positioned in the focal plane. A fast lens system is preferably used to focus the light to produce diffraction-limited spots on the target surface.
The light guides are oscillated in a direction substantially parallel to the line defined by the arrangement of the light-output apertures of the array. The magnitude of the oscillation may be such that the light spots traverse overlapping tracks on the scanned medium or the magnitude may be less than that. The array and the medium are connected in such a way as to cause the medium to move relative to the array in a direction at least partly perpendicular to the line defined by the array of output apertures. Thus, as the medium moves, the spots sweep across the surface, thereby sweeping a swath (scanning area) across it.
The light guides can be embedded in cantilever-mounted bimorphs that bend in response to an electrical stimulus. All of the bimorphs, being excited by the same applied voltage, may be caused to oscillate together in phase. Alternatively, the entire array may be oscillated as a single unit while holding the focusing optics fixed in position relative to the scanned surface. Two other alternatives are to oscillate the focusing optics with the array and oscillating only the optics. Moving only the optics reduces the displacement required of the motor by a factor of 2, assuming a magnification of 1:1. It is also possible, by positioning the output apertures very close to the surface to be scanned, to eliminate the need for focusing optics.
A beam splitter may be used along the return path of the light to collect reflected light and send it along a final leg of a return path so that the return light can be directed to a detector rather than back to the laser source. Optimally, the effective magnification of the focusing optics is 1:1. This is a result of the need for a high numerical aperture at the output tip and the desire to minimize off-axis displacement of the bimorph tip (to minimize axial displacement when bent) or to minimize the motion of the oscillating array (to reduce acceleration forces).
The array may be oscillated by MEMS technology motors. This class of device can produce the motion required at frequencies up to 100 kHz and above.